Veloz y libre
by Xclax
Summary: Mmm. ¿Sabes? Un hombre se definen en 3 cosas, cumplimiento de las reglas, obligaciones y responsabilidad, eso, no es mas que una mentira...


Mmm...

¿Sabes? Antes era como tu.

Una persona que siempre estaba siguiendo un horario.

Un horario, una obligación y una responsabilidad.

Y, bueno, como supongo que no me recordaras, Soy Foxy Felk, ex-compañero de "Freddy and Friends"

Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿Por que ya no estoy alli?

Todo empezó con un cuchillo atravesando mi mano.

Si, el garfio no era ningún disfraz...

Pero eso no es lo importante, como venia al punto, siempre un hombre tiene una obligación y una responsabilidad.

Una ley que debe apegarse y seguirlas a la perfección.

Yo lo hacia.

Y como ves, termine aquí.

Hablando aquí contigo, en las ruinas y lo que queda de mi hogar.

Este es el resultado de seguir las reglas.

Lo tenia todo en su tiempo, amigos, fans, fama, y incluso mi propio escenario.

Ha, hubieras visto lo satisfactorio que era ver la mirada de envidia de Frederick.

Buenos tiempos, pero bueno, entonces "eso" sucedió.

Nunca pensé que Chik pudiera llegar a hacer tal locura en un escenario.

Pensé que hubiera sido gracioso hacerlo, algunos artistas lo llaman "improvisación" Cosa que Chick no entendió.

Y bueno, toxicacion hacia los niños, madres gritando, todos corrieron, tonterías de cobardes.

Pero oye, la sangre negra no es sana para los niños, ese dato me lo apunte.

¿Entonces que paso? Seguramente no te preguntaras, pero te lo contare de todos modos.

Entonces, los muy hijos de puta me encerraron en mi hogar, literalmente, me encerraron, pusieron un cartel afuera de mi hogar.

Incluso, si fuera poco, también me quitaron mi trabajo de vigilancia nocturna con Bon y los demás.

¿Sabes? No fue una época muy buena para mi.

Y bueno, pasaron los años, años en el que quedaba en mi hogar, a pasar el rato de diversas maneras.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Todos esos años que pase reprimiendo mi instinto siguiendo unas estúpidas reglas hechas de papel que pude haber disfrutado de otra manera.

Pero cuando apenas me di cuenta... utgh... fue demasiado tarde.

Entonces cada noche era lo mismo, gritos de terror en la pizzeria po la noche de quien sabe quien, ocasionado por quien sabe quien.

Pero, entonces paso algo milagroso.

¡Urgh, no te imaginaras que tan genial se sintió ver a Frederick hecho literalmente trizas y a Bon sin parte de su rostro!

¡No te hubieras imaginado la reacción de Frederick, ojala hubiera tenido una cámara cuando paso!

¿No es tan divertido cuando ya te pasa a ti, eh? Le había preguntado, su reacción era de película, hubieras visto.

Ah, si, como decía, entonces, vino un nuevo grupo a remplazar a Bon y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Frederick se negaba a aceptarlo, diciendo que eran vacaciones y tal, pero bah, era mas que obvio que nos remplazaban.

O en mi caso, que ellos eran remplazados.

Y bueno, sinceramente me disgusto el tema, por muy bien que el "Señor reglas" estuviera en la ruina, tendría que aguantarlo yo mismo.

Y peo aun, sin estar junto a mi "hogar"

Entonces, en esa situación, era yo y mis 3 ex-compañeros en un sitio mas pequeño, casi hubiera preferido lanzarme a un incinerador.

Pero entonces, comprendí algo muy valioso.

Que una persona no muere hasta que este deje de respirar.

Entonces fue cuando Frederick, aunque no estaba en su permiso, buscaba que las reglas se cumplieran, por primera vez, decidí seguirlo.

Solo para explorar un poco el lugar, mientras Frederick estaba mas ocupado peleando contra la antigua competencia me fui a explorar lo demás.

Nada mas que un niño que me miraba de forma extraña, era un poco irritante, pero me agradaba, pero se me hizo interesante lo que me contó.

Entonces, la encontre

Una persona parecida a mi.

Era literalmente casi como yo, solo que en blanco, y aunque odie decirlo, estaba hecha trizas.

Justo como yo lo estaba desde hace tiempo.

Sinceramente, me esperaba que fuera como una Chik pero incluso mas agresiva, pero no, ella opinaba lo mismo.

Y si te digo la verdad, a partir de allí la mayor parte del tiempo era molestar a los demás, rompiendo todo lo que podíamos.

Rompiendo todas las reglas mientras "Señor reglas" nos seguía corriendo gritando que nos detenieramos.

¡Incluso ella una vez robo una parte de aquella Chick mas pequeña!

¡Ha! ¡Eso si que era libertad!

¡Recuerdo una vez que incluso pudimos estropear aquella caja musical y que luego se tenia que mantener prendida manualmente por una tableta!

¡Hahahaha!

Oops.

Lo siento, me emocione mucho.

¿Usabas mucho ese hueso?

Eh, bueno, igual, los huesos se pueden regenerar.

Bueno, realmente no, no lo hacen, pero como sea, como te decía.

Entonces todo bien, incluso jure como Frederick estaba de peor humor, que tiempos mas geniales.

Un día, hable con ella sobre el tema de los cumpleaños, ya que ella iba a hacer algo o algo así había dicho.

Entonces, cuando me volví a activar por la noche la volví a buscar como siempre lo hacia cada noche, curiosamente la encontré en la Kids Cove.

Se me hizo muy curioso, desde que nos conocimos no la había visto allí.

Entonces, cuando intente acercarme ella se intento ocultar por las sombras.

Actuaba muy extraña, fue cuando por fin la luz de la luna brindo algo de mas ayuda que quemarme los ojos como aquel tipo.

Y, bueno...

En su defensa, el color rojo sangre le quedaba bien con su apariencia, sobre todo en la mandíbula.

Días después, o mas bien noches, todo volvió a cambiar,

Cambiar a peor.

Nunca antes me había despertado antes de tiempo, la luz de los focos aun encendidos quemaban poco a poco mis ojos, ni si quiera mi brazo completo pudo tapar tanta luz.

Escuche cosas moverse, cosas arrastrarse y quejidos de algunas personas.

Los demás también se habían despertado como yo, se estaban asomando mientras que la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

Me levante, fui con Frederick, el cual era el mas asomado a ver lo que pasaba.

Su rostro marcaba felicidad, satisfacción y orgullo al máximo, osea, el Frederick de todos los días.

Cuando me acerque a el y el me dirigió la mirada volvió a hacer esa voz que el catalogaba "Elegante y educada"

"Te dije, la competencia no duraría mas de 2 semanas"

Sinceramente, no me importaba mucho la competencia, estaba acostumbrado a nunca mas llevarme la atención.

No me hubiera importado, incluso, volví a intentar a dormir, pero los ruidos eran demasiado fuertes como para alcanzar el sueño.

Y entonces, paso por mi mente

Ella, hablando técnicamente, ¡Cambien pertenecía a la competencia!

Y bueno, la verdad, es que lo demás fue triste.

Como algunos dicen, es mejor haber vivido un buen tiempo y haberlo perdido que nunca haberlo vivido.

Y, bueno, ella se fue para nunca volver.

Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante fue días después que nos volvieron a re-ubicar en el mismo lugar de antes.

Era bueno sentir de nuevo mi hogar, pero igual de mal sentir como Bon y los demás volvían al trabajo.

Pero es que algo había cambiado ya en mi.

Esa misma noche, escuchaba quejidos de los demás no pudiendo hacer que el "exo-esqueleto" o al menos eso es lo que ven.

Pase meses intentando decirles que no es un exo-esqueleto, que ya me aburrí de decírselos, que Bon incluso pasaba de vez en cuando a descansar en mi hogar.

Solo eran unos minutos, ya que Frederick volvía a llamarlo para seguir en esas cosas de atraparlo y meterlo a un traje y así que las reglas se cumplieran.

Pero fue cuando recordé aquella noche.

Esos dientes bañados en sangre.

Esas tripas saliendo en cada diente afilado de ella...

Sinceramente, fue lo mas espectacular que había visto en décadas...

El ver la sangre fluir entre los dientes y chocar contra el suelo...

Imaginarse los gritos de agonía de la victima, y pensar que fue una fiesta que se detuvo por eso...

Que... genial...

Fue cuando me levante.

Bon estaba pasando por mi hogar para tomar el pasillo, mientras que se dio cuenta que me dirigía hacia la salida de mi hogar.

Intento detenerme, Bon sabia que Frederick no le gustaba que incumpliera las reglas.

Pero, yo, realmente tuve la oportunidad de sentirme libre unos días.

Ya que yo tenia con quien tener libertad y no hacerlo de forma solitaria.

Pero, veo que es mucho mas divertido hacerlo solo.

Por que mientras menos compañía haya, mas para mi.

Fue cuando corrí, gritos de Frederick se escucho a mi espalda.

Nada de un seguimiento educado, ni una parada, ni una pequeña advertencia, ni siquiera pararse a un lado de la puerta como el solía ordenar.

Simplemente, corrí hacia el, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo o distracción.

Fue cuando entre, apreciar aquel lugar de nuevo me dio nostalgia.

Pero se elimino rápidamente a ver a aquella persona.

Saborear su rostro de terror por mi grito agresivo, ver como se caía de la silla fue genial.

Fue cuando mostré mi afilado garfio, di un grito mas, y me lance a el.

Esas manchas de la oficina tardaron días en limpiarse, mucho mas tardo el olor en largarse.

Tanta sangre... tanta libertad.

Y bueno, llevo años así.

Eh aprendido a usar cada segundo de mi vida al máximo.

A poder aprovechar cada segundo con personas como tu.

No a desperdiciarlas con una simple mordida en el lóbulo frontal o una estocada de garfio a la cabeza o al corazón.

Ya aprendí de saborear cada victima...

Aprendí que me encanta matar, me encanta morder, y me encanta mas hacerlos sufrir.

Y me temo que ya me comenzó a dar sueño.

Una pena, personas como tu no eh tenido en mucho tiempo.

Pero, bueno, luego vendrá otra persona hacia tu oficina, otra persona que esta siendo esperada para que sacie mi sed de sangre.

Por que esto, amigo, no es locura, no es una "malfuncion"

No es nada "elegante"

Por que aqui, no se sigue eso.

Solo hay libertad.

Al menos que seas mas veloz que yo, solo así, serias capaz de escapar de mi libertad.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿Quien quieren que sea el siguiente?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, suerte!**_


End file.
